Strange Friction
by Killjoy66293
Summary: Strange things begin to happen in Equestria. No pony knows what will happen. Rated T for safety.


**Notes:** This is my first MLP fic, so I apologize if its not that good. Its based off of the game _Welcome to Ponyville_. If you have not played that game or even heard of it, I suggest you look it up and play it because it is awesome! Anyway, some of the lines will be similar to the game, but realize that I DO NOT own MLP or _Welcome to Ponyville_. I'll introduce all of my OCs in this fic, so enjoy!

**Strange Friction**

**Chaptarter One: A New Start**

_Please... Don't do this..._

_I have to... I don't have a choice..._

_Yes you do! You always have a choice!_

_Not this time... I'm sorry..._

_No... Please..._

_..._

"Sir.. sir.. wake up." Bronze felt something draw him from his deep slumber. "Huh?.. What?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"You were mumbling and saying things while you slept. You must have been having a a bad nightmare. Anyway, may I see your ticket, sir?" Said the conductor as he held out his hoof.

"Ticket? Oh. Here." Bronze handed the ticket to the conductor. "Thank you. So, have you ever been to Ponyville before? I hear its a nice place to live." The conductor handed back the ticket.

"No. I've never been outside of Canterlot until now." Bronze said as looked out the window at the small town that would become his new home.

"Why did you leave a great place like Canterlot?" The conductor looked at Bronze and saw the downcast look on his face. "Sorry. That's none of my business. Enjoy the rest of your trip." The conductor tipped his hat and walked to the next passenger.

Bronze sighed. He had been having those same nightmares for the past few weeks. Ever since... _No_, he thought. _I can't let my past get in the way of having a good future._ The train soon came to a stop and Bronze collected his saddlebag from the seat beside him. _I hope this place is welcoming._ He stepped out of the train and looked around.

He looked past the train station and out at the unfamiliar town in front of him. Bronze wasn't very popular in Canterlot. He didn't have any friends and didn't talk to anyone. Not even his teachers. Since his parents passed away after he graduated school, he had kept himself away from everyone. He turned everyone away and didn't want any help or symapthy. He didn't need it.

He stepped up to the ticket booth and showed the pony his ticket and she nodded allowing him to pass through the swinging door. He put the ticket in a nearby trash can and sighed. "Here we go." He said to himself as he began to walk towards the small town.

Bronze wasn't sure where to go. He figured he should get a house and furnature first, so he would have someplace to stay. How many bits did he bring with him? Bronze opened his saddlebags and magicked out the bits he had brought with him. After a few moments, he counted 3,000 bits. _That should be enough to buy a small house with furnature_. He thought as he put the bits back into his saddlebags.

"Now, where would I go to purchase a house and furnature?" He wondered out loud. Suddenly, a voice came out of no where. "Did you say you were looking to purchase a house?" He turned around and saw a lavender colored mare trotting up him. "Uh.. Yes I did." He said nervously.

She began to look him up and down and trotted around him. "W-what are you doing?" Bronze asked after a few moments.

"Sorry. Its just, you look really familiar. Like I've seen you or met you before." Bronze look at the ground nervously. _I hope she doesn't recognize me._ "Did you go to magic school in Canterlot?" She asked. Bronze nodded still not looking at her. " I think you were in my class. I also remember there was this colt who lost his parents shortly after we graduated. Do you remember who that was?" Bronze didn't want to make a scene or anything, so he shook his head. "Oh well. Back to the matter at hoof. You can purchase a house at Town Hall and you can purchase furnature at the Furnature and Quills shop near Sugar Cube Corner."

"T-thank you.. uh.."

"Oh silly me. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Bronze remembered that she was a princess. How could he forget that detail? He gasped and bowed in respect. She bowed back. "So, you're new here I'm guessing?" Bronze nodded and pointed to his saddlebags. "Ok. Well, I you find Ponyville welcoming. Maybe we could meet again sometime?" She asked and Bronze shrugged. "Ok. See you later then." She smiled and walked away. _She's definitely cute._ Bronze thought.

He followed Twilight's directions and found Town Hall. He walked in and looked around. There was a front desk, a bulletin board, and a tan mare standing in the lobby talking to a few other ponies. Bronze didn't know what to do. "Oh. Hello." A voice suddenly said. He looked around to see the tan colored mare now right in front of him. _She sure moves fast._ He thought. "Welcome to Town Hall. My name is Mayor Mare. How may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm new here and I need to purchase a house." Bronze stated softly.

"Well, you can only purchase a house by talking to me. Luckily for you I am free right now, so I am able to help you. What house are you interested in purchasing?"

"I'm not sure. I just arrived not too long ago and I don't know where to start."

"Well, how many bits do you have?"

"I only have 3,000 bits."

The mayor nodded. "There's a cottage for sale out near the forest on the east side of town."

"How much is it?"

"2,000 bits. 2,500 to get it furnished."

"Hmm..." Bronze thought for a moment. "Can I buy it furnished, please?" He said.

"Yes you can." Bronze magicked the right amount of bits to the mayor and she handed him the keys to the house.

"I'll have some ponies furnish your house as soon as possible. If you need to find a job, you can look at the bulletin board here. Any and all available jobs are posted here." Bronze nodded as he began to scan through the available jobs. "Thank you." He said. As the mayor walked away.

There was a job at the bakery. _I can't bake._ Bronze thought. There was a job at the mailing office. _I don't have wings, so that's completely out._ There was a job at the library. _I guess I could start with that._ He thought. The job description read that you had to help organize books, clean, and other odd jobs. The pay was 50 bits for each day of help. _I guess that'll have to do._ Bronze thought as he made his way to the library.


End file.
